In today's market, the use of video services, such as video conferencing, is experiencing a dramatic increase. Since video services require a significantly larger amount of bandwidth compared to audio services, this has caused increased pressure on existing communication systems to provide the necessary bandwidth for video communications. Because of the higher bandwidth requirements of video, users are constantly looking for products and services that can provide the required video services while still providing lower costs. One way to do this is to provide solutions that reduce and/or optimize the bandwidth used by video services.
Typical work in the field focused on optimizing the codec used in bandwidth reduction. A lot of work has been done in the industry to improve the conference experience based on network with non-quality links or for busy networks.